The Walt Disney Company
The Walt Disney Company is the largest media and entertainment conglomerate in the world, known mainly for its family-friendly products. Founded in 1923, by brothers (1901-1966) and (1893-1971) as an animation studio, it has become one of the biggest Hollywood studios, and owner and licensor of eleven theme parks and several television networks, including ABC and ESPN. Mickey Mouse serves as the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company. As the largest entertainment company in the world, Disney has produced numerous Halloween specials and movies. List of Disney Halloween productions Theatrical shorts and featurettes * Trick or Treat Movies Theatrical movies * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Hocus Pocus Made-for-TV movies * Halloweentown * Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge * Halloweentown High * Return to Halloweentown * Spooky Buddies Direct-to-video movies * Mickey's House of Villains * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Sing Along Songs Happy Haunting-Party at Disneyland * Once Upon a Halloween Television specials * Disney's Halloween Treat * Halloween Hall o' Fame * A Disney Halloween * Boo to You Too! * Toy Story of Terror Television episodes Animated shows * Goof Troop: "Hallow-Weenies" * Gargoyles: "Eye of the Beholder" * Quack Pack: "The Boy Who Cried Ghost" * Doug: ** "Doug's Bloody Buddy" ** "Night of the Living Dougs" * Pepper Ann: "A 'Tween Halloween" * Mickey Mouse Works: "Donald's Halloween Scare" * Teacher's Pet: ** "Costume Pity Party" ** "The Tale of the Telltale Taffy" * Recess: ** "Terrifying Tales of Recess" ** "A Recess Halloween" * Rolie Polie Olie: ** "The Legend Of Spookie Ookie" ** "Oooh Scary!" ** "Zowie, Queen of the Pumpkins" * Kim Possible: "October 31st" * Teamo Supremo: "Haunted House on Horror Hill!" * The Proud Family: "A Hero for Halloween" * The Book of Pooh: "The Book of Boo" * House of Mouse: ** "House Ghosts" ** "Halloween With Hades" * Lilo & Stitch: The Series: "Spooky" * American Dragon: Jake Long: "Halloween Bash" * The Tofus: "The Revenge of the Pumpkins" * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: "Season of the Skull" * Pucca: "Them Bones" * W.I.T.C.H.: "W is for Witch" * Yin Yang Yo!: "The Howl of the Weenie" * Kid vs. Kat: "Trick or Threat" * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: ** "Mickey's Treat" ** "Mickey's Monster Musical" * The Replacements: "Halloween Spirits" * The Emperor's New School: "The Yzma That Stole Kuzcoween" * Fish Hooks: "Halloween Haul" * Phineas and Ferb ** "That's the Spirit" ** "Druselsteinoween" ** "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" * Kick Buttowski, Suburban Daredevil: "Kick or Treat" * Gravity Falls: "Summerween" * Sofia the First: ** "The Little Witch" ** "Princess Butterfly" ** "Ghostly Gala" ** "Cauldronation Day" ** "Too Cute to Spook" * Star vs. the Forces of Evil: "Hungry Larry" Live-action shows * Dinosaurs: "Little Boy Boo" * Bear in the Big Blue House: "Halloween Bear" * So Weird: "Boo" * Lizzie McGuire: "Night of the Day of the Dead" * That's So Raven: "Don't Have A Cow" * Even Stevens: "A Very Scary Story" * Phil of the Future: "Halloween" * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: "The Ghost of Suite 613" * Hannah Montana: "Torn Between Two Hannahs" * Wizards of Waverly Place: "Halloween" * Sonny With a Chance: "A So Random! Halloween Special" * A.N.T. Farm: "mutANT farm" * Kickin' It: "Boo Gi Nights" * Austin & Ally: "Costumes & Courage" * Dog With a Blog: "Howloween" * Jessie: "Ghost Bummers" * Good Luck Charlie: "Fright Night" * Liv and Maddie: "Kang-A-Rooney" * Shake It Up: "Haunt It Up" * Crash & Bernstein: "Health-o-ween" Category:Disney Category:Productions Category:Production Companies Category:Real Life